villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Larry (The Walking Dead)
'''Larry '''is a main character and anti-villain of Telltale Games' ''The Walking Dead ''game. Larry is a retired soldier and foreman who works for U.S. Army. Biography A New Day Larry is first seen in the first episode of the game. He is seen in the pharmacy along with another villain, as well as his daughter Lilly, Doug, Carley and Glenn. When Lee, Kenny, Clementine, Katjaa and Duck came to pharmacy. Larry spots Duck is attacked by zombie and though he was bitten. Therefore, he tells to the group to kill Duck before he turns into a zombie. However, Kenny opposing this idea and they started a discussion. Dependent on player's choice, Kenny and Larry started to a fight or they discussed. When Larry supports to kill Duck, Katjaa says Duck is not bitten and Larry apologizes (determined). Later, a zombie attacks Clementine, later attacks Lee and Carley saves them. When Larry is swearing Carley, he gets heart attack and fainted. Later, Lee gets the nitroglycerin pills from the pharmacy and gives to Lilly. Shortly later, zombies attacked to the pharmacy and killed Carley/Doug. When rest of the group escaping from the pharmacy, Larry stops Lee, punches him and abandons him to death. However, Kenny comes to the pharmacy and saves Lee. After the escaping, Larry appears again in the Travelier Motel and stares at Lee. Later, he calls Lee and Lee comes to him. Larry asks him to Lee about does he like his girl, Lilly. Lee can answers him "She's great.", "She's fine.", "Not really." or "Her dad tried to kill me, so...". And Larry revealed that he tried to kill Lee because Lee is a convicted murderer and Lee can hurt innocent people. And Larry threatens Lee about stay away from Lilly and Clementine. Starved For Help Three months later, Larry is seen in Travelier Motel while building the walls of motel with wooden planks. Later, when Lee, Kenny and Mark cames to the motel with Ben Paul and a wounded David/Travis, Larry swears them and thinks Ben is lying and praises Lilly, later leaves them angrily and continues to building walls. Later, Lilly gives Lee four food items to give only four people. At that time, Larry berates Mark to work harder. And Mark and Larry want the axe from Lee. If Lee gives the axe to Mark, Larry will grouch. If Lee gives the axe to Larry, Lee will say to Larry try not to make much noise and Larry will say he is not stupid. And Mark will say Larry about what Lee told Mark. Mark can ask to Larry about the personal grudge of Lee, his racism, his protective for Lilly or his thinking about Lee is dangerous. If Lee gives Larry a food, Larry will say "This does not make us friends." or "I should shove it to your ass but I'm hungry." or "That girl needs to quit worrying about me". If Lee did not feed Larry, Larry will grouch again and tells "Where is my food?!". After, the wounded David/Travis dies and reanimates as a zombie and attacks Katjaa. Later, Lee saves her and the zombie attacks Lee. If Lee gives Larry the axe and if Doug is survived. Larry will kill the zombified David/Travis and save Lee and grouch again "You're gonna get us all killed!" and gives Lee the axe back and leaves. Later, Andrew and Danny St. John come to the motel and offers Lee for came to their dairy. If Lee does not accept this, Larry will grouch again. Later, in the dairy, Larry claims they are good people and feeds them and will praise Brenda St. John as "You are an angel". When Lee finds out the family is a cannibal and the meat is Mark's legs, Lee tells this information to the people. However, Larry didn't believe him and eats the meat (if Lee tells him to eat it). However, when Brenda confirms it, Larry went mad and later, the group is imprisoned by the family. When Larry punches the door continuously, Larry gets a heart attack and fainted. Kenny scared it because Larry can be reanimated and turned into a zombie. And, Lilly calls for help and Kenny supports to kill Larry. Lee can help Lilly to help Larry or help Kenny to kill Larry. However, whatever happens, eventually, Kenny crushes Larry's head with a salt lick. Personality Larry is an elderly, a military and a pessimist man. Because of this, he is a very aggressive man and always simmers the group. He only thinks about his daughter in the group and he hates Lee because Lee is a convicted murderer and Larry thinks he is a bad man. Lee and Clementine thinks Larry is a racist man because of this. As Lilly suggests, Larry hates waste and he'd flip when the family leaves a light on. And one day, he lets their power get cut and stay in the darkness. Villainous Acts Despite he is not as unsympathetic as many other villains in the franchise, he has villainous acts; * He tries to kill Duck because he thinks Duck got bit. * He punches Lee and abandons him to death, even if Lee took his side. * He always dismisses new people like Ben Paul, David Parker and Travis. * He cuts the power of his family's house and makes them miserable. Gallery TWDLarry05.jpg|Larry eats Mark's leg. TWDLarry02.jpg|Lee tries to revive Larry. TWDLarry03.jpg|Larry's corpse with Lilly and Lee. TWDLarry01.jpg TWDLarry04.png Trivia * Larry has ischaemic heart disease which requires him to take nitroglycerin tablets. * Larry has two tattoos in his left arm, a scorpion and an eagle tattoos. * Larry raised his daughter, Lilly, in a military-esque fashion with a focus on discipline. * Due to his violent and disparaging temper, his death is considered by many fans as well-earned. Navigation Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Image Villains Category:Military Category:Homicidal Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Protective Category:Anti-Villain Category:Deceased Category:On & Off Category:Abusers Category:Traitor Category:Disciplinarians Category:Elderly Category:Horror Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Scapegoat Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Supremacists Category:Grey Zone